When that Bridge Comes
by WriterforLife29
Summary: Haruto is on a simple mission to check in on things the night of the Dorssian princess' birthday. But he gets sidetracked by a beautiful noble and the rest of the night is spent in seclusion with him. While he enjoyed their short time he was content with a one night stand. So he's not prepared when their lives intersect again and this time outside the bedroom. Harueru. AU
1. Swept Away

It was a night of cheerful socialization for Dorssian nobility. Anyone who was anyone was present at the royal palace by invitation of the princess. In the ballroom, they mingled and enjoyed themselves. Tonight was Princess Lieselotte's birthday. There was only one uninvited guest.

He blended into the crowd well enough, silently observing. Every once in a while, his eyes glanced at the guest of honor, but she sat above the party goers, not doing much of anything of interest. Haruto had been trained to judge at least that much. When a waiter came around, he took the glass of champagne offered to him, but kept at his job.

Tokishima Haruto was sent from JIOR to check in on the Dorssians tonight. As people renowned for their military power, the part of a royal could be the cover for back door dealings or the like. On his own, Haruto couldn't do much to stop that, but he could at least relay the info.

His eyes scanned the room, going through the lists of names he'd memorized as well as their titles. As focused as he was, Haruto didn't realized his gaze had been stuck to one person until someone nudged him.

Haruto fumbled a bit but caught himself while his one person audience snickered. "Caught your eye, huh? That Michael Karlstein."

Michael Karlstein. The son of a duke. He was pretty high up there. Good for information. But the photograph used in his data profile did not do him any justice. Not in this beautiful dark blue regalia he was wearing right now. Michael Karlstein was breathtaking and Haruto couldn't look away.

"You should go for it if you can. He's definitely swingin' for your team. But he can be a little frosty."

If there was anything after that, Haruto didn't hear it because beauty and grace was walking right towards him. Each step brought him closer and closer until he walked right by Haruto and continued behind him. His lungs had to cry out to remind him to breath as he turned around and saw the young man approach the princess. He bowed at a distance before coming even closer and dropping to a knee to kiss the back of her hand.

They exchanged some words and then Michael stood and took his leave. Haruto actually averted his gaze this time to remain inconspicuous, but it didn't matter anymore. His wrist was grabbed and the bit of training he had would've kicked in for self defense but his education in not creating a scene took precedent and before he knew it, he was taken away from the party and into another room.

As he was slammed against the closed door and his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the first thing Haruto noticed was that he was in a bedroom. The second was the he was in a bedroom with Michael Karlstein.

"Wha-"

"What's a JIORan doing here. Answer quickly."

Haruto couldn't answer quickly because it would completely blow his cover and his tongue was a little tied with this new development.

"I said, answer", Michael pushed Haruto against the door firmly, incidentally pressing their own bodies together. He took out a pocket knife and held it to Haruto's neck threateningly. "If you've come here to harm the princess, I'll kill you."

"N-no! No You've got it all wrong. That's not why I'm here!"

"Then explain."

"I'm not here to hurt anyone. At least so long as they're not involved with anything illegal that could jeopardize JIOR."

Michael stared at him intensely and Haruto thought he'd go up in flames either from the heat of his eyes or the warmth of his body, which was even more noticeable against the cool wooden door.

"You're here to investigate any corruption that could endanger your home..." The knife by Haruto's neck slowly pulled away before Michael went back into interrogation mode and pointed it below the spy's waist. "What weapon are you hiding?"

"Wea...pon...?" As the word left his mouth, Haruto understood and was embarrassed for them both. He squeaked when it was poked lightly with the knife, which was what made his captor realize his mistake. "I'm sorry. I just...You look really nice. I've been thinking that all night. And well...you've been pushing against me for the past five minutes...so..."

"Indecent. Put that thing away." Michael stopped seeing him as a threat, so his knife went back into his hiding place. He put some space between he and Haruto.

"Even if you say that...", he looked down at his crotch. He was half hard already. "Hey...Karlstein."

His eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?" It irked him that he didn't know this spy's name. Or even his alias.

Haruto grinned cheekily at that. "This isn't a place just anyone could sneak into. I've got my own credentials, you know." He stepped forward and closed the distance between them.

"Stop poking me with that thing unless you want me to cut it off."

"Don't be so cruel to it. Karlstein-no, Michael..."

His lavender eyes widen and for a moment he was frozen. The moment was prolonged when he felt something soft and warm on his lips. In retrospect, it shouldn't have surprised him. This man knew his surname, his given name wouldn't be that far off. It was then that he realized he was being kissed.

_'So this is what kisses are like...'_

Haruto's arms came up around his waist and pulled him even closer. "Michael...", he breathed softly before kissing his jaw.

Michael was in too much of a daze to answer. Strictly speaking, this man was the enemy. But he hated Dorssia and of the entire country only cared for the princess. The princess...

Right now the JIORan's lips were doing things to his neck that the military did not prepare him for. Michael weighed the pros and cons. If he let this man have his way with him (and frankly Michael's way if his body was being honest) then as long as they cleaned up after themselves, who would know? If he pushed him away now...Michael couldn't even finish the thought. This intruder had started to touch his behind in a way that was both obscene and made him want more. There was no way he could stop this. He didn't want to.

"Idiot. Do you participate in such unprofessional things on all of your missions?"

"If you're gonna call me anything, call me Haruto."

"Haruto?"

"That's more like it."

There wasn't much more conversation after that.

The morning after, Michael felt a gentle finger drawing lazy circles on his skin. "You're still here?", he asked without opening his eyes.

"Of course. Even if this is a one night stand, I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Michael sat up very slowly, feeling an ache in his lower back.

"You're a virgin. Or you were. It can be rough the first time, but I tried being gentle." His eyes expressed just that and it nearly made Michael sick to his stomach to have someone looking at him like that.

"I'm fine. You should get out of here before someone notices you."

"You're right. Maybe we can do this again", Haruto said hopefully.

Michael didn't answer, neither positively or negatively. He just started to get dressed. His movements were slow, but graceful. Haruto followed suit and soon they were both dressed.

"I'm leaving first", Michael said, stepping past his one night secret. Haruto grabbed his elbow and turned him around.

"Hey, I really enjoyed last night." He kissed Michael's lips a final time. All he got was a reply in the form of a stern stare before he pulled his arm away and left the room.

That was how Michael Karlstein was swept away by Tokishima Haruto for a night.


	2. You Again

Sneaking out of the palace without the aid of a big party was no easy task. But Haruto managed it. He quickly went back to the hotel he'd been staying at and the first thing he did was type up his report. In it, he gave a summary of the night's events and that nothing significant to JIOR had occurred, illegal activity or not. Of course, he left out the irrelevant details pertaining to a young noble.

He sent out the report and decided to take a shower. He was bare from the waist up when his cell phone began to ring. So quickly after sending it in. There were only two people it could be - his superior officer or...

"Tokishima Haruto! Why are you just now talking to us?! Do you know how worried we were?!"

"'We'?", he teased, knowing she was the only one concerned for him. "I would've said something last night, but..."

"But what? Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

"Shoko, why are you doing my boss' job? And how did you know I just mailed the report a minute ago?"

"The perks of being the prime minister's daughter~ And don't change the subject. Did something happen?" Her voice was genuinely worried. It almost made Haruto tell her what went down off the record. The years of their friendship weakened his resolve. But he couldn't.

Haruto wasn't really ashamed of what he'd done. He'd do it again too. But they weren't really on friendly terms with Dorssia. They weren't quite enemies either. The relationship was just new and a little tense. Still, it wouldn't be good if the higher ups thought he was getting too close with the other side. To be safe, he couldn't tell Shoko. He couldn't make her bear the secret too.

"Nothing important", he finally said. "I'll see you when I come back home."

"Okay..." She didn't sound completely convinced, but she wouldn't press on.

They said their goodbyes and Haruto finished undressing and went into the shower. He wondered what that man was doing at the moment. That Michael...When he got out, he noticed his phone ringing again.

"What is it now?", he pondered out loud as he picked it up. He saw the name and immediately went into a serious mode.

"Tokishima Haruto, reporting."

"Tokishima, there's been a change in plans. You won't be returning today."

"Is the situation different?"

"We just received some intel from our informant in ARUS. We'll need to extend our stay in Dorssia."

At that, Haruto blinked and lost his sense for a moment.

"'We'?"

* * *

><p>Michael walked the halls, a destination in mind. He rarely moved without one. This afternoon, he had been called upon to take his father's place. That was nothing unusual. The duke had many duties and couldn't be in two places at once. Michael had proven himself capable in certain proceedings and thus was appointed in times such as these.<p>

He was supposed to stand in for his father in the throne room as the king greeted a guest. Apparently it was a sudden visitation, which made the young man suspicious about it all. It must've had something to do with the JIORan who had come last night. He found his spot and unfortunately it was next to the last person he wanted to see.

"I wonder what's going to happen~?"

There was no answer. Michael knew better than to bait him at this point.

"Aren't you curious? Someone's coming here right after the princess' birthday. It could be a proposal-"

"There's no way it's that", he said a little too quickly. Michael cleared his throat. "The chance of such a thing is minuscule, Earl."

"Don't call me that. We've known each other long enough to use names, right? Michael?"

"I prefer to keep our relationship that way it is."

"Just say it once. Wilhelm. How hard is that?"

Michael didn't have time to answer as the honored guest was announced. Everyone's chatter stopped and they looked towards the entrance. Michael's assumption was correct. It was a JIORan entourage, flanking someone rather important. The prime minister entered alone with a rather familiar face. The man he'd spent last night with was walking just behind the prime minister.

He wasn't completely surprised at that either. But it made him wonder what the other country's business was here. The leaders of the two countries greeted each other and spoke so that everyone could hear. Apparently, their guests would be staying for a an unspecified time to discuss how nations would continue in the future, hopefully as friends.

During the whole time, Michael kept his eyes glued to the highest authorities, determined not to look at Haruto. He didn't want anything more to do with this man. However, his eyes glanced at him once and he found that Haruto had been staring at him. Their eyes met and Michael tried willing him to look away but those blue eyes were persistent. Even when he looked away, he could still feel the other's gaze on him.

The king and prime minister left to discuss things in private. Most in the crowd dispersed with the ending of the audience while others stayed to peer at their foreign visitors or talk among themselves.

Michael left before he could be roped into anything unnecessary, entering a hallway. Haruto looked like the kind of person he couldn't afford to associate with. Last night had been a little break from his normal life but it was over. Haruto was a government official, it seemed. He must have understood it to be the same way.

"Hey-"

Michael didn't allow another word to be said when his wrist was grabbed. Before he knew it, Haruto had been thrown onto the floor, wincing at the impact. He rolled to the side, rubbing his back.

"What's with that reaction?", he complained.

"I apologize. It was my instinct when a stranger put his hands on me."

Haruto sat up slowly at that. "Stranger? Well, I guess technically, we are." He stood up and brushed himself off, then held out his hand to shake. "My name is-"

"Not interested. Unless you want to discuss diplomacy, you and I have no business with each other." Michael kept his hands firmly at his side and walked off.

Haruto jogged to catch up and walk beside him. "Look, about last night-"

"What 'last night', Mr. JIORan? You and the prime minister only just arrived in Dorssia this morning."

"I want to talk about this. Just for a little bit. Please. Somewhere private." His eyes begged Michael.

The pale haired beauty wanted to nip this in the bud. Option 1) ignore this man and refuse to be anywhere alone with him. Risk having him reveal what happened in an outburst that someone could hear. Option 2) talk privately. Make your position known. Swear him to silence. Move on.

Michael gripped the other's arm and sped up his pace. He went to his room and threw Haruto in, locking the door behind him. "I will say this as clearly as I can", he started with crossed arms. "No one can be made aware of what happened last night. It meant nothing. What we did was a moment of physical weakness and it will never happen again."

"Never say never", Haruto replied but regretted it as soon as he did. "No, what I mean is, I didn't plan on telling anyone in the first place but..." But what? Haruto really didn't have anything to say. He merely saw Michael in the throne room and had to go to him. To make sure he was real.

"If you have nothing to contribute, then this is the end of our interaction with each other."

His eyes widened at that. "No Michael. I don't want that." But what did he want? There was no relationship they could have that wouldn't raise questions. Even if they were just friends, what if things went sour between their homes.

"It doesn't matter what you want. What matters is what's going to happen. I can control myself, but it seems as though you're going to have a problem with that. So it's best if you don't come near me again."

"_I'm _the one with the problem?", Haruto stepped towards him. "It takes two people to have sex, you know. And I didn't hear you complaining. Actually..." A small smirk came to his lips. "You were clinging to me."

He almost gave Haruto a slap for that but Michael restrained himself. This man was trying to get a reaction from him. "I assure you, I will never cling to you that way again."

Haruto took another step in and leaned forward. "Never say never", he repeated in a soft voice.

Both young men stared at each other intensively. Michael's arms crossed, Haruto's hands on his hips. One was thinking of how much of a pain this person was. The other was thinking about how easy it would be to lean in and kiss him.

It was painfully slow, but at the same time, excitingly so. Haruto's lips were so close that he could feel Michael's breath. The moment they made the lightest contact, he felt something cold and metallic on his neck.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Michael stowed his knife away to answer it. Haruto was in so much of a daze at what just went down that he didn't think for a moment how suspicious it would look to be found in a Dorssian noble's room. At the last second he thought it would be better to hide and when he would see who was at the door he really wished that he did.

"Good morning, princess", Michael greeted with a bow of his head.


	3. Solve for the Unknown

Haruto had no idea how to act around a princess. Should he bow? But Dorssians didn't usually bow as a greeting as JIORans did. Should he shake her hand? Should he even greet her, since he wasn't royalty? Haruto regretted not paying attention to those culture he was silently panicking, Michael had led her into the room and sat her down in a chair.

"Who is your friend?", she asked, giving Haruto a look.

"He is no friend of mine. Merely a JIORan who has lost his way." Michael gave him a sharp glare and Haruto took the as his cue to leave. Out of habit, he gave the princess a stiff bow and left the room.

He was by no means done with this yet. He still had some words he wanted to say, even if he wasn't quite sure what those exact words were. But he couldn't speak of such things in front of mixed company, especially the princess. In the meantime, Haruto had a job to do. He was technically still on the clock. Part of him said it would be advantageous to take Michael's advice and end the relationship here. Things weren't about to get easy from him, not after what he was debriefed on this morning before officially arriving at the palace.

Haruto had found no leads while he was at the party last night. However, that was because any suspicious bodies weren't at the festivities. An informant leaked to the prime minister about Dorssian plans to invade and colonize. Although it wasn't solid yet, this made them practically enemies. The hope was that any ambitious invasions would be nipped in the bud the moment proof of it was found.

* * *

><p>In Michael's room, the small talk began but didn't go long. He was no good at it and she had come with other intentions. She dismissed her hand maidens to give them some privacy. It might've sounded scandalous if Michael wasn't notoriously cold.<p>

"My father has been keeping things from me. I don't know what he or the royal council is up to but surely the JIORans must have caught wind of it, to come so suddenly."

"That explains things." While he remained collected, anyone who knew him could tell there was a difference in his demeanor. His posture was more relaxed, his eyes softer, and his voice gentler. And her majesty Lieselotte was the cause of it. Some thought Michael was socially stunted. Others whispered rumors of homosexuality. But the truth was that he had no interest in any woman who wasn't Princess Lieselotte. She owned his heart since they met as children. She was completely aware of the fact but did not share his feelings. But he didn't need her to. For Michael, having her safe and happy was enough. The day he swore allegiance it wasn't to Dorssia, but to her. That was why he had no qualms about tearing it apart from within.

"It might be useful to be friendly with our guests. I don't want my country to go through a war, if I can help it. Do you know what that means?"

She couldn't bring herself to say it and Michael didn't want to hear such cruelty from her lips. In a worse case scenario, he would have to bring down the king and orchestrate a coup d'etat, putting his beloved on the throne and cutting any wars before they happened. If this were to happen, having a JIORan or two in high places who could vouch for them would indeed work to their benefit.

If that was what she wanted him to prepare for, then perhaps he was too rash with the man he was just with. Tokishima Haruto. He had tried to introduce himself formally but Michael didn't want to hear it then. The man was almost like a puppy in human form. His eyes wide and so trusting of a person he didn't know, all because of a few fleeting gentle touches. And now he was trailing after him. Puppies could be turned into well trained dogs.

"I understand. I'll prepare myself accordingly."

She smiled in appreciation. "Then I shall leave you to it. And thank you, Michael."

Lieselotte left him behind to perform her own duties as the royal heir. Michael briefly thought of going out to find Haruto and getting cozy with him and maybe learn a few secrets of his government. But that line of thinking just made him frown. He didn't want to spend any extra time with that man. And if Haruto was the kind of person he suspected (and Michael was rarely wrong) then it wouldn't be long before the young duke was approached again.

* * *

><p>"And just where did you run off to? Had to take a leak?"<p>

Haruto froze and knew his reaction proved he wasn't doing anything nearly that innocent and he couldn't hide it from his senior. Not that he could ever hiding anything from Kyuma.

"Oho? Maybe it was a different kind of leak?"

"I-Inuzukasenpai! Shouldn't we be heading back to the hotel?", Haruto tried changing the subject.

He shook his head in response. "The king has been so gracious to open his home to us, so we'll be staying here during our visit. It's pretty sweet. Maybe one day my home'll be this luxurious." As he spoke, they walked through the halls, and then he entered one of the rooms.

"This is my room. Your's in supposed to be further down the hall."

All Haruto could think was that it was so far from Michael's room. If that was in fact his room. Haruto couldn't remember him saying so. But surely as a nobleman he must have his own manor. Then again, he seemed close to the princess, so it wasn't a stretch to say that she welcomed him into her home too.

Kyuma snapped his fingers before Haruto, trying to get his attention. "You're pretty spacey today. More than usual. Is that really your post sex daze?" he was half teasing and half not.

"I-I didn't have sex today!" Which implied he had sex another day. It was easy for the elder to latch on but he just shrugged.

"That's too bad. If you had a little quickie with a maid or something we might've had it in with the help around here. And no one knows more gossip than the servants."

Haruto looked up at that. That's right. They were here to closely investigate the Dorssian military and royal family. He gulped and his eyes shifted.

"What if...say...hypothetically...what if I _did _have it in with someone in the palace?"

Kyuma raised and eyebrow and sat on his plush bed. "Then maybe they'd be willing to tell you things a normal JIORan isn't supposed to know. But of course, they'd tell their lover", he smirked.

"L-love-?!" With his red face, Haruto couldn't even finish the word. He and Michael...he knew they were nowhere close to that but it was a nice fantasy.

"So do you actually know someone? Or is this really all hypotheticals?"

"U-um...well..."

"Haruto, I'm your boss. I already read your report. So I know you've made contact with a Michael Karlstien. My only question is just how far you've gotten." Kyuma crossed his legs and looked to his subordinate seriously.

"Sir...I..we had sex last night during the party."

At that, his expression relaxed and he rolled his shoulders. "Was that so hard? Any other time I'd punish you, but we could make this work." You could almost see the gears in his head turning. "He'll be vulnerable to you if you continue to have relations. And having him, an actual member of this country's high society...he actually talks to members of the royal family, gets to be around them whenever he wants. This is good Haruto, this is good."

"Inuzuka-senpai, just what are you trying to say?" For all his training in read the situation, Haruto could still be incredibly dense.

"What I'm saying, is you've gotta give the noble a nudge, run with the ruling class, excite the elite, do the duke. In short, you've gotta keep this guy on your side by any means necessary."

Well by then it was too late for Haruto to say that Michael wasn't on his side in the very least and had a very sharp dagger to his neck less than thirty minutes ago. Still, this was some sort of blessing, he decided. He had a reason to find him again and know he wouldn't arouse suspicion from his own government.

"Yes, sir. I'll undertake this mission."

"Good. I look forward to good things", Kyuma winked.

* * *

><p>That night the prime minister and his entourage had dinner with the king and the princess as well as some very close Dorssian friends. Michael had opted to have his dinner in his room, claiming to have some rather important work the finish. It wasn't a complete lie. He was going through every single one of his options with every outcome. The bigger reason was that he knew Haruto would be at the dinner and he couldn't stand the idea of it.<p>

Michael rubbed his forehead. He could already tell. Things were beginning to move and they would move quickly. There was a lot at risk, his entire life in fact. Although this was figuratively speaking. Michael cared not for his own life. The only thing that matter was Lieselotte. She was his life. She owned his life. For it all to mean anything, he would need for her to come through it alive and full of joy at the turn of events.

Their heads were always in danger, being who they were. Still, the rumors of a war and now her confirmation that a coup might occur put them closer to the fire. All of this was tiring him. Which was out of the ordinary. Thinking and calculating never exhausted him. Or maybe it was that Haruto. He was the only unknown variable in an otherwise normal day.

Despite himself he recalled that night and how likely it was to happen again. Before today, he would have said zero percent. Adding that he was now rooming in the same building, it went up to five percent. Plus the order from the princess to keep him close, it went up to seven percent. He closed his eyes and decided now it was time to rest. After bathing and dressing for bed, he heard a knock on the door.

The odds were overwhelmingly in the favor of the one person he didn't want to see. His mind told him that he should just let it be. It was nearly ten. He could easily pretend to be asleep and it would be perfectly justified. But then Lieselotte's face flashed behind his eyelids. Michael couldn't stand the thought of hindering their goals because he couldn't handle one JIORan. Michael answered the door and was unsurprised.

"Make it quick. I'm about to sleep."

"Ack!"

Anything Haruto came prepared with died in his throat when he was greeted with this glorious sight. Michael looked so comfortably clothed, a huge contrast to his day wear. It was a simple pajama set in a light green but just by looking at it you could tell the material was top notch. He'd kept the last button open, exposing just the top of his collar bone.

Michael watched him and wondered if this man truly had some sort of mental problem that impeded his speaking. Haruto's eyes looked like the way a beast's does when stalking its prey. When Haruto licked his lips, Michael called him to attention again.

"If all you will do is stare, it can wait until morning."

"No! That's not why I came. I-" Haruto stopped and took a deep breath. Panicking isn't what he wanted to do. Michael was calm and collected, so Haruto would emulate him. "I wanted to talk to you. A real talk this time."

Michael pulled Haruto in by the collar and locked the door. One way to solve for unknown variables is to learn more about the equation itself.

* * *

><p>Haruto's been ordered to seduce Michael. Michael's been ordered to seduce Haruto. How will it all turn out?<p>

sex scene next chapter. and imma actually try to write it out...it's been a while since i smutted in fanfiction

my goal is to have each chapter be a little longer than the last, so let's see if i can stick to that.


	4. Round Two

"Why are you so interested in me?"

What a loaded question. And where was he supposed to start? You're amazingly gorgeous and I could look at you all day? Your voice is monotonous but in a soothing way that calms my mind? You're really great at sex and I especially liked that thing you did with your tongue? There were many things that Haruto could say but none of them really felt appropriate. Not even if most professional reason.

If he told this guy that he was supposed to get close to him for secret Dorssian information, Haruto was certain that his life would end right here. Michael had a knife up to his neck for just a kiss. If he found out about his spying motivation that was it.

"I...like you...You're interesting."

"You're interested in me because I'm interesting? What do they teach you over in JIOR?"

"Definitely not that thing you did with your tongue", he quipped before he could catch himself.

Michael's eye twitched. "What you are feeling is lust. You're mistaking it for a genuine curiosity. You would benefit from realizing the difference."

"What's so bad about it being lust? If that's the way I feel for you, it's still valid."

"Lust is greedy and selfish. It is impure. I have no need for it."

"And what you have with the princess is pure?"

Michael shot him a look that froze Haruto solid. "She is no concern of yours, get her out of your head."

"You say that, but I can't forget it. U-uh, not her!", he denied quickly. He didn't want any misunderstandings on that part. "I meant you. It was only for a second but I saw it. You act differently around her. She changes you."

It wasn't that he appeared to be a different person. His demeanor was still that of Michael, just...happier.

"Things appear to have a different shape in the light as opposed to being in darkness. But they are still the same thing."

"So you're saying that she lights up your life?" Haruto smiled. "That's unexpectedly romantic."

Michael frowned. "It's only romantic to you. The fact is that she is responsible for why I am here today. My life is not my own, but belongs to her. She is the only thing that matters."

"Michael, you're spouting all these things like a romance novel love interest. That's what they call being in love."

"Love is a chemical reaction that has been propagated by the media unto the foolish masses. Love is not real."

"I knew that without you telling me. I've loved her for years. Don't assume you understand our relationship from just a glance."

Haruto smiled fondly. "You're in love with her...that's great. To be in love, I've always wondered what it was like. I had a crush on a friend before but I found out later that it wasn't really true love." His expression became nostalgic.

"But...", Haruto's voice got quiet. "If you're in love with her, why did you...with me...?"

He looked up at the question before turning his head away."Love and lust are not the same. You can feel a sexual attraction for someone without any romantic feelings and the opposite is true."

"So, you wouldn't do that thing with her?"

"I wouldn't dare defile her in such a way", Michael snapped.

"Hey, hey", Haruto held his hands up defensively. "Sex isn't a dirty thing. Well, you _can _get dirty. But it can be something really amazing. That's what I thought when I was with you."

"You're sentimental. That is all." He smiled derisively.

"There's nothing wrong with those feelings."

"Go ahead and have those feelings. See where it gets you."

"It got me you. For the night at least. And even now, we're at least talking to each other."

Michael crossed his arms, unable to deny that. Whatever feelings Haruto acted on had brought them together for a night of passion. And at the moment whatever Michael felt then was beginning to bubble up again. He quickly pushed it down. He could let the JIORan get close but not that close.

"Why did you come here tonight?"

"I wanted to see you. I know you wanted to cut off ties with me and I can understand why. But I just can't let you go."

"You put too much value in one night of sex."

"Maybe I do." Haruto took a step closer. "But that doesn't mean it has to be that way. It could become something more." He walked closer until they were just a few inches apart.

The young Dorssian didn't have any weapon hidden in his clothing this time. He was about to go to bed. There was a gun under his pillow but it was too far to make a grab for. If things got too uncomfortable he was confident he could subdue the other with his bare hands. Althought it might not be a good idea considering the princess' orders. He might just have to let this man do as he pleased, so long as it was what Michael wanted.

So he refrained from snapping Haruto's wrist when a hand came near his face. The fingers brushed his cheek softly and slid backwards to tangle into his hair. Michael felt his heart rate rise and his body warm up a little. The night he'd met Haruto he thought he was becoming ill but quickly realized they were merely symptoms of attraction and arousal.

Part of him cursed the human body for having such dangerous reactions to something so harmless. The other part was focused on Haruto's deep blue eyes and how intensely they stared at him.

"I noticed it during the party...how beautiful you are. But you surprised me by becoming even more dazzling."

"If that flattery is meant to seduce me into bed, you are wasting your time."

"I really mean it!", Haruto pressed. "At the ball you were so amazing that I couldn't take my eyes off you. Before I knew it, I was captivated." Haruto's other hand went to the other side of Michael's head, as if keeping him in place, making sure he was real. "But when I was making love to you, you were prettier. I don't know how to explain it."

Michael almost rolled his eyes at the phrase 'making love' but instead focused on another point. "You thought so merely because we were having sex. You were looking at me through lust-filled eyes. Nothing more."

"You talk about it like you're so above it all. Like you're not effected. If that was true, why did you do that with me?" There was hardly any more visible space between their bodies.

"I'm human", Michael said as if it were a physical defect. "I feel the same things as everyone else. I just choose whether or not to act on them. While people like you react to everything."

"I remember you reacting very much the other night." Their faces were so close that each other's breaths could be felt. Michael's brow furrowed in what he realized begrudgingly was impatience.

_'Why won't he kis-' _That thought was cut short by lips against his own. Apparently Haruto was anticipating his desires. His kisses were just like him - soft, gentle and yielding, making Michael lead and set the pace. His hand went around Haruto's hips to keep him steady. Just a few kisses. There was nothing wrong with that. It would be enough to satisfy them both and Michael would have fulfilled his duty.

While this idea was running through his mind, Haruto was slowly unbuttoning his pajama top and touching the bare skin of his chest. It was then that Michael decided just a few kisses wouldn't be enough.

What was wrong with using this man for his desires. Nothing. Not if what Haruto wanted was the same as what he wanted. He may have had something in mind pertaining to an actual relationship. But Michael would make it clear that this was nothing more than physical. His heart belonged to Lieselotte. But as for his body, he would allow access to it for Haruto.

Michael's back met the mattress and as soon as it did, Haruto's lips were against his neck. He seemed fond of neck kissing, not that Michael had any complaints. His hands worked on undressing Haruto and that was the only thing that could break him apart from Michael's skin. Both of their torsos were bare and Haruto's kisses moved south.

He reveled at the softness. While the muscle was hard, his body was pliant under his lips. It almost made Michael seem fragile. Almost. Haruto pulled off his pajamas bottoms, underwear along with it, leaving Michael completely naked. For a moment, he just stared, taking in every detail.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night?"

"Sorry. The first time, I didn't get a good look. It was sort of a rushed thing. I wanted to look at your body properly. It's amazing, Michael."

Impatient, Michael flipped them over and straddled Haruto's waist. "I didn't permit you to undress me with the intention of being inspected."

Haruto sat up and put his hands on his hips. Without another word he kissed Michael's lips and let his lower body buck upward. They hadn't done much but his erection was nearly ready. Michael was half hard as well. He reached down and unzipped Haruto's pants, then opened them just enough to relieve his crotch a little. Haruto started to grind against him, small sounds coming from his mouth.

"Michael..."

He'd never say it out loud but hearing his name like that made his ears burn. He grabbed Haruto's shoulders and pushed him to lie back down. In a quick movement, he pulled off Haruto's pants, leaving him in his boxers.

Haruto looked up at him, cheeks red and eyes darkened with lust. He pushed his underwear off himself, finally freeing his erection. He sighed in relief. Michael poured something onto his fingers. He pressed one inside of himself, never breaking eye contact with Haruto.

"Hey, let me do that for you."

"With your clumsy hands? I'd be better off going on dry", Michael rejected with no room for discussion.

Haruto didn't argue. Mostly because it was like arguing with a rock. Another reason was just how sexy Michael looked fingering himself. He bit his lip, determined to keep quiet. His cheeks were a little pink but nothing compared to Haruto's full blown blush. From this angle, he couldn't see how many were inside, but Michael looked to be at him limit. With a soft gasp, he pulled them away and slicked down Haruto's cock.

Michael raised himself up and slowly, slowly brought himself on top of it. It was nearly too much for Haruto. The sensation, paired with Michael's beauty almost made him orgasm right there. He chanted Michael's name under his breath very softly, as if it was the only word he knew. Haruto's hands gripped his hips once Michael was fully seated on him.

They stayed like that for a moment, their chests moving up and down in quiet breaths. Just when Haruto didn't think he could take the stillness anymore, Michael began to move. Haruto's moans were unrestrained and fell from his mouth easily. He savored the feeling around his cock and wanted it to never end. Michael was more reserved. Every one in a while, Haruto pulled a small sound from him but otherwise his lips were tightly shut.

"Michael...Michael..Mi-agh!" With a choked cry, Haruto felt himself reach his release. Michael bounced on his cock a few more times before coming himself, letting out a soft grunt and spilling onto Haruto's stomach. They stayed that way, panting. Haruto's eyes were on Michael and Michael's eyes were looking down. He separated them and fell down next to Haruto.

His deep blue eyes watched and couldn't help but think that everything Michael did was graceful, even getting off his limp penis in a post orgasm haze. He wanted to speak but he had no idea what to say. Michael had grabbed his phone and was looking at something, his back to Haruto. The young JIORan sighed. He wanted to take the other man in his arms but it didn't seem like he could without being awkward.

He stayed like that, watching Michael until his eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep. Meanwhile, the silver haired noble was looking up something on his phone.

_'If this will continue then I must prepare accordingly. This can't go on like this.'_


End file.
